Lotta Hart Investigative Reporter
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Lotta Hart has gotten the orders to go to Japan to pick up a very juicy story...however, she gets a lot more than she bargained for when she enters a certain all-girls' dorm and bathouse.
1. Headline Introductions

Lotta Hart Investigative Reporter: Headline Introductions

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own Suzuka, or Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom and Nintendo. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo

**Notes: **I sincerely pray this doesn't devolve into a bash fic. Also, I did have to play with both of the timelines.

Yamato, was very nervous. He didn't know how things would work out. He waited for the person who wanted to come and talk to him. She arrived. He really was nervous. He didn't know how things were going to turn out. He turned around and he saw her. He got his nerves in check, and he decided to listen to her. After all, he's come to know her from the track team. Still, it felt like he was going to be on the receiving end of a rather rude kick in the face.

"Honoka," Yamato started, "hey there..."

"Hey there! I'm glad you came!" Honoka greeted back.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" he asked nervously.

"I actually wanted to talk about is," she started.

He was quite nervous. He didn't know where it was going to go. She started asking him random questions about relationships. He was very nervous. He didn't know how to react...after all...Yasinobu has more experience in these matters. Either way...he was really nervous. He didn't know how things were going to happen, when he was then asked if he wanted to date her. He was nervous...however, she played it off as a joke. That in turn caused a series of events that were going to come back to haunt everybody. About six months later...Lotta landed in Japan from Los Angeles. She groaned because her bosses wanted a juicy story about modeling. Her editor's words from the Weekly World Inquirer were very stern.

"We can't fan the flames," he said in his easy chair.

"Are you saying I'd have to make like Mr. Wright, and Ms. von Karma?" she asked.

"Exactly, we can't print anything if there's no evidence...with the Matt Engarde thing...we lucked out," he warned.

"Well..." she said, "as sure as my accent, I'll bring back the juiciest evidence and info!"

"Good, pack your bags." he ordered.

Lotta hasn't been in Japan, it was her first time. She looked at her guide-book, and didn't really know where to go. She really should have asked Mr. Edgeworth to come...he's very well-traveled. Though...he's currently not in America. He's in Germany on vacation. Either way, she decided to talk to a police officer, who knew perfect English. He hailed a cab and Lotta came to the decision to find a boarding house. It probably was the first in many opening salvos.

'Man...this is more difficult than any trial,' Lotta thought.

"We're here," the cab driver said abruptly.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"That'd be 4,000 yen," he informed her.

"Here's 4,000 yen," she said handing over the notes.

"Thank you," he said. "Enjoy your stay!"

Lotta got her things from the trunk of the cab. She's has three bags. Two of which were her clothing...and one with her camera and recording equipment. She came to the door and rang the bell. Of course, a girl answered. That was somebody that caused Lotta to smile. Her mother came by and let her in. Lotta explained that she was here to do a behind the scenes story on the Tokyo fashion scene. They bit hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh...Miss Lotta," Ayano started, "would you like to sit with us for dinner?"

"Sure! Anything's better than that airline food..." she confirmed.

"Maybe it's the Airline," Miho said ruefully.

"Well, it really wasn't all that bad," she said. "At least the movie was decent."

"Oh...where's Yamato?" Ayano asked.

"He's in his room studying," Miho mentioned.

"Well, can you show our guest to her room?"

"Sure! Then after dinner she can relax in the baths!" Miho squealed happily.

"Speaking of which...I think Yamato has to do the general repairs there," Ayano said.

Miho took Lotta to a vacant room. It was just enough. She allowed her to get things unpacked. Miho saw the expensive camera equipment, and the laptop. Lotta was irked when she found it wouldn't work in a Japanese outlet. Miho got a very devious idea. She would see how Yamato would work with an unknown guest. Though...Lotta didn't know her way around town. That worked out triple for Miho's advantage. Yamato came back from the baths doing the general maintainance work, and he saw Lotta...and so did Suzuka. She looked over and saw that she was in a very foul mood.

"Excuse me, y'all," Lotta spoke up, "but could you point me to the nearest electronics shop?"

"Oh, what do you need?" Suzuka asked with her attention diverted.

"You see, I need an adaptor so I don't fry my laptop," she explained.

"Oh, you must be the guest from America," Suzuka intoned.

"Well, if you hurry," Miho said, "you can make the store before closing."

"Yamato...why don't you go with her," Suzuka said.

He yielded and he went with Lotta to the electronics store. She saw that he was just an ordinary teenager. However, she felt something wasn't right. She suppressed her feelings, and followed Yamato. On the way there, he did joke around with her...using the large ear gag...and Lotta actually laughed. She figured she'll do that with Larry Butz when she got home. Yamato really thought the American would be rough with him.

"Naw, I'm not like that," Lotta stated. "Unless you get me angry then I'm a wildcat."

"I can tell you're from the midlands of America?" Yamato guessed.

"Yup," Lotta answered, "I grew up on the country!"

Lotta knew she stood out, with her green sweater, and her auburn afro puffed out. They made it to the electronics store, and Yamato found the power adapter. He also found a new electronic alarm clock he needed. After they paid for everything...they got back, where Ayano tried to chew him out for being late for dinner. Though, Lotta was able to warn her off from that, as she really didn't know her way around. Though, she had to take care of business, and she went to her room. There she had set up her camera to take some very juicy pictures. She came down to the dining room. Then, she decided she was going to go visit the bath house.

'Maybe...then I'll grab a bite to eat from the fridge,' Lotta thought.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, when Suzuka knocked on her door.

"Oh, did you get everything you needed?" she asked.

"I did, though...that Yamato is a good kid," Lotta said.

"Feh," Suzuka spat...and that sent a red flag up to Lotta.

"Are you dating him?" Lotta asked half-joking.

"I am," she answered seriously.

"Well, I'm going to the baths...and remember that green-eyed monster ain't anything to be fooling with!"

That took Suzuka off guard. Still, Lotta let her guest go, so she can close up her apartment. Suzuka was on her way to the baths. Lotta was very surprised. She was told that Ayano owned not only the baths. Lotta was very modest, and she tied herself with a long towel. Though she did take off her headband, since it would get messy. They went to the bath itself, and there was nobody there. Suzuka dropped her towel and went in. Lotta figured to do as the Romans do.

"Wow, you definitely have a good figure..." Suzuka said surprised.

"Well, I do a lot of running around!" Lotta said laughing. "Plus being dragged into court would really make you exercise the stress away."

"Wait...dragged into court?" Suzuka said.

"Let's just say I didn't need to be there for any reason," Lotta joked. She knew she was a somewhat unreliable witness.

"Ah well, how do you like Japan so far," Suzuka asked.

"I actually like it," Lotta said.

"Well, I am a little stressed out by Yamato...he hasn't been putting in effort," Suzuka said.

"Don't be so hard on him," Lotta said. "He's very genuine."

"He is...but sometimes...he makes dumb mistakes."

"Doesn't everybody?"

That got Suzuka quiet. After about 20 minutes, Lotta left the springs. She got her self dried and dressed. She did have a pick ready to poof out her afro to the way she had it. Headband and all. After she was dressed, she went to the communal dining room, and saw Ayano had cleared the table. Lotta apologized, but she was understood. Ayano have saved something for Lotta. Though, for the girl from the heartland...chopsticks would be just as difficult as a Chinese finger trap.

"You know...that Suzuka and Yamato are good kids...but have a bit of drama between them," Lotta noted.

"That's true, but he needs to work a little harder," Ayano then said. "He's being left in the dust by Suzuka."

'That's a very mean thing to say!' Lotta thought.

"Then again...he can get lazy at times..." Ayano continued.

"That's not the best way to encourage the kid to do better..." Lotta warned. "I mean, guys have self-esteem too."

"Oh don't worry about it, he's used to it by now," Ayano said smiling.

Lotta decided she was going to have to talk to Yamato when there was _nobody _else there. Something was not right. In fact, she was sure of it! After she ate her dinner, and learned to use the chopsticks quickly...she went to her room. She ran into Yasinobu who was there to visit Yamato. The blonde playboy saw Lotta and decided to make conversation. However, he didn't know she was not from Japan. However, Lotta saw him as a source of potential information. She decided to take advantage of it.

"Well, are you from around here?" Yasinobu asked.

"Nah, I'm from America," Lotta answered.

"Oh really...where from?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm from Los Angeles, California," she answered.

"Well, I thought you were from around here...I should pay a bit more attention."

"Oh, don't be a stick in a mud!"

"You know, you can call me Yasinobu," he continued.

"I'm Lotta Hart," she answered quickly.

"I don't know where Yamato is at the moment..."

"You're supposed to meet him?"

"Yeah for a study session."

"Maybe you can tell me a bit about him," Lotta started.

He got into the story on how he and Yamato met. They did everything together, including getting into trouble. However, it turned out that Yamato was a bit faster in getting away from the adults than Yasinobu. In fact, that is what caused him to join the track team. Though, he's acquired somewhat of a skill to talk to women. Lotta was impressed. She asked about the relationship between the two, and he shook his head.

"Sometimes, that Suzuka's like an American Drill Instructor," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lotta asked.

"She'll get on his case to help her out...and honestly, he does it out of duty."

"That's not much..."

"But I do have some juicy details...there was another girl interested in him," he admitted.

'That's very important!' Lotta thought.

"Oh yeah...her name is Honoka...though I don't know exactly how that worked out," he admitted.

"Can you tell me more about the cast of characters here?"

"Sure, with pleasure."

Yasinobu spilled on everybody he knew in the building. Lotta nodded and took everything in. The blonde became her first source of information. Yamato came by and they had to part ways. Lotta wished she had some sort of record. She quickly went to the desk top and typed everything out from total recall. She knew she'd have to piece together everything. For example, what was Ayano's deal...and what was Suzuka's deal. After she saved. She decided to get to bed. After all a reporter's biggest asset is a good night's sleep.


	2. Headline Early bird Special

Lotta Hart Investigative Reporter: Headline Early bird Special

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own Suzuka, or Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom and Nintendo. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo.

**Notes: **The time line is in Suzuka during chapters 124, and 127. For Ace Attorney 2 after case 4, Farewell, My Turnabout.

The very next morning, Lotta woke up and got her camera equipment ready. She was very happy that she was going to be catching some big-time international models behaving badly. She placed everything in her bag. She also took a pair of sun glasses...she knew the glare would kill her vision, and make things a lot worse. She looked down and saw Suzuka and Yamato on their way to school. It was about 6:45 in the morning. That was way too early for any kid to be out and about! Either way, she also decided to take some opportunities to find photos of models coming out of hotel rooms and such. After all...many would slip up...and there wasn't that many paparazzi there.

"There's a lot of people out here this time of morning..." Lotta said stunned to herself.

"Excuse me," an officer said, "you really should watch where you're going."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lotta said. "I'm just taken back by Tokyo is all!"

"That's okay!" the officer agreed. "I grew up in the countryside in Kyoto!"

"That's where the famous Nara Park is located right?"

"Most definitely," he said. "Keep out of trouble now!"

"Oh, I have a question," Lotta started. "Where's the best vantage point to get a picture of a beautiful sunrise in the city?"

"The best views here are at that Hotel there!" he pointed. "The observation deck is on the roof, and is open because it's still a bit warm out."

"Thanks a bunch, darling!" Lotta said enthusiastic.

Little did Lotta know...she was going to run into somebody familiar. She was calibrating her camera...and she was on her way in. She saw a blue badger doll on a teenager, and had to take a picture of it. Little did she know, she caught a picture of Honoka, and some random guy coming out of the hotel. It looked like Lotta lucked herself into another story. She cursed. It was a while ago she was in this same predicament! Either way, she went to the observation deck, and took a picture of the Tokyo sunrise. After she came down, and she needed to figure out who that woman was. Though, she was met by Yasinobu who was an early riser anyhow.

"Yasinobu, you're far downtown this time of morning," Lotta said surprised.

"Heh, I'm an early riser," he said ruefully.

"I do think I might get a bigger story on the international modeling scene..." she started.

"Oh! I forgot Fashion Week ended a while ago...but you can try agencies to get the scoop," he said handing over a card.

"Well now, this looks like a large agency!"

"That's right...in fact, our track manager works there," he admitted. "Well...former anyway."

'This is something important,' Lotta thought. Then, she took her notebook and jotted down that information.

"Though...I don't see you being able to get on school grounds without a valid reason," Yasinobu continued.

"I know...it's the same in America," Lotta said. "Unless you're there for a public event...or have business during hours..."

"Bingo, and track practice is considered during hours...unless you're a scout of course."

Lotta knew she couldn't go in. Though considering the time of year, there were going to be no track meets at this time. Defeated she decided to go back home. Once there, she uploaded the picture to her laptop. She did eat a fast-food breakfast. She wondered who this woman was...and what was she doing coming out of that hotel at that early of the morning? Lotta's logic decided to kick in.

'If two people are coming out of a motel,' she thought, 'then one of three things happened...they were sleeping together...they had separate rooms...or they were in the bar and lost track of time.'

Lotta continued to think things through. Of course, if they had separate rooms...she discounted that immediately. One could go to the other. So she had two options. They simply lost track of time...or they were doing something they weren't supposed to. She turned on the television and the morning news came on. It was probably as similar. She looked at the card and at the notebook. She took down everything in the record. She looked on the back, and there was a note from Yasinobu. It warned her to try to stay out of trouble.

"I'm going to have to..." she said to herself. "Otherwise, I'm gonna be out here quicker than a Texas tornado."

Later on that day, she got a small digital camera. She knew she wasn't going to go around with that bulky professional camera. Little did she realize she was going to run into her neighbors who would be making a fuss. She kept herself entertained at the arcades, listening in on the latest gossip. A random school kid said a model was found with another male model. That peaked her interest, as she concentrated on the game.

"I know," she said, "If anybody caught a picture of them, it's over for them!"

"Yeah...plus, that place they came out of was a love motel!" another returned.

"Oh that's a shame, it's the one with that cool observation deck!"

'Hmm...that place is a love motel...I better get more information on this!' Lotta thought.

"That Afro-girl is kicking our asses!" the girls realized too late.

"Well, that was fun," Lotta said walking out.

She went to the park and sat down. She had her digital camera out. The two school girls came up and finally found her. They explained everything to her about the rumor the heard. Lotta had her notebook out. She couldn't show the picture...however, she could ask about the description. The one mentioned that the woman had black hair, and brown/hazel eyes. They could tell her no more than that. Lotta thanks them. Though, they would feel bad in trying to rematch a reporter who probably played that game online!

'So...there _was _some hanky-panky going on there,' Lotta thought. 'I just need to figure out who they are...this is going to be beyond juicy.'

"Excuse me," the girl came back.

"Yes, is there anything the matter?" Lotta asked.

"There's one thing that's a bit troubling...why would they be that open in that relationship...I mean wouldn't a scorned first crush be pissed?" she returned.

"You actually gave me a huge piece of information," Lotta said, adding that question in her notebook.

With that, Lotta went back to her room. She typed in her journal about the new information she's got. She logged off, and the password screen came up. There was no way she was going to allow anybody to come into it. She also locked her notebook and flash card into the strong box she brought. That was added safety. That was a good thing...she placed her laptop on her bags, when she got a rather sudden knock on the door.

"Wow..." Lotta said stunned.

"Don't be like that...besides, we're only here to hang out," the first one said.

'I smell vodka on her breath...and it ain't the cheap kind Gumshoe has to drink...the poor bastard...' Lotta thought.

"C'mon we can't force a guest to drink with us!" the other protested.

"Wait, I don't believe I met either of you two."

"I'm Yuka...and this is my friend Megumi...and we're college students," she said with slick smile.

'Oh boy...she has a huge bottle of liquor...' Lotta thought.

"We still shouldn't try to get her drunk!" Megumi protested.

"Oh no, I know that," Yuka said...looking to Megumi. "We're saving this for later!"

The two left, and Lotta shook her head. It was early afternoon, and most were still at school. She decided to actually go out and get something to eat. She was stopped by Ayano who checked to see how she was doing. Lotta was well. Of course, Ayano did explain about Yamato. He came from Hiroshima, but is in Tokyo for high school. As Lotta noted, he's a paid repairman here to keep things in shape, while he studied. Ayano did tell of an incident where she had to dock his pay.

"When did this happen?" Lotta asked.

"A few months ago...all he had to do was ask for the key," she noted.

"In the grand scheme of things..." Lotta started.

"That's true, he's paid up the debt, and he did help fix the door," she continued.

"I'm going out!" Lotta said. "I'll be back in a bit."

Lotta knew to hide her notebook in her messenger bag before she left. She left to a restaurant. She knew that she was going to get some very juicy details on the two. The restaurant would prove to be a grounds where some rather valid...and telling rumors would come about. She also knew if that woman was connected to either Yasinobu, or Yamato...she'll have to be straight up with the both of them. This was going to be one hell of an afternoon. She left, and she got a table. A waitress knew Lotta was definitely from out of town.

"Thank you for coming!" she said bowing. "Your order will be in shortly!"

"Thank you," Lotta said, getting the exact money.

"Wait you're looking for rumors aren't you?" she asked.

"Only if they lead to a valid story," Lotta admitted.

"Well...I did see a strange couple in here just an hour ago...at about 12:13," she started.

"Were one of them a model by any chance?" Lotta asked.

"Oh yeah...the one was a very beautiful woman...the other...he was an ass."

'Sounds like my uncle after he hit the egg nog too hard,' Lotta thought.

"Anyway, after they left...he has the nerve to leave a tip!" she hissed.

"Yikes...I'm pretty sure Japanese culture says that tips are for dummies..."

"That aside, they were holding hands like it was nothing...it was like they were like Ken and Barbie..." she then returned retreating to get Lotta's order.

'Okay, I definitely have to get that down,' she thought.

"Oh," a high-school boy started, of course...he was cutting out, "I know what she's talking about."

"Well, I'll bite...what do you know about them?"

"I don't know about the guy...but the girl was the manager of my school's track team," he answered.

Lotta remembered the hint Yasinobu gave her. The kid explained that he knew some kids on the track team. That included Suzuka...that much Lotta figured out. The kid also then realized he heard a conversation between Yamato and the woman. Apparently, she was asking Yamato about his feelings...and naturally he was nervous. Lotta was shocked to find out that he was blown off with a joke. She kept her cool. In fact, a few other of the other skippers confirmed it. Lotta got her food and ate. She was deadly quiet. After...when she paid up everything...she ran into a super fan who found out she was digging around...and that was going to prove to be the most frustrating thing.


	3. Headline Identity Uncovered

Lotta Hart Investigative Reporter: Headline Identity Uncovered

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own Suzuka, or Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom and Nintendo. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo.

Lotta ran into a super fan who knew about the model. He was very pissed that Lotta would go digging dirt on her. Though he never met the woman except through the television, and internet. He was huffing and puffing. She kept her composure. That is, she adopted the strategy of Mr. Edgeworth...let them explain themselves. She also learned to press on any statements that felt out-of-place. This guy was willing to give his name...but Lotta stopped him. Sources are supposed to be confidential in her mind. After all, if everybody knew...she'd been sunk as an international investigative reporter!

"Tell me something," Lotta said, in a very slow drawl, "are you _always _this annoying?"

"NO!" He cried out. "I CAN'T LET YOU BESMIRCH HONOKA!"

"WAIT! HOLD THE PHONE!" Lotta said rather angry. "You knew who that model was?!"

"Of course, what are you an American?" he taunted.

"Yes...I am..." Lotta said with simmering anger.

"Oh...then it's not your fault you didn't know," he started. "Yeah she's the track team's manager..."

"Tell me what you know about this Honoka woman," Lotta then demanded.

"Fine...I usually demand payment...but too many witnesses," he stalled.

"Now..." Lotta said in low grumble.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag," Yasinobu, said...with a couple of track members.

"I better get going..." the super fan said, slinking away.

"What...do you mean?" Lotta said.

"I failed to give you all the information," Yasinobu said. "That model he blurted out is the true name."

Lotta wasn't disappointed, in fact, this was better than the chase of the Gordy...the Lake Gourd monster. She did however, need to talk with him in private. The best place was at her room. he agreed. Once they arrived back...it had to happen. Lotta still didn't want to present the picture. However, if she wanted to...she had to make him swear on a stack of Tokyo phone books that he wouldn't tell what she found.

"This is the picture I took," Lotta said.

"Oh...if he sees this he's going to be _pissed _beyond belief," he said shaking his head.

"So it's true...she did blow him off for another guy...but why?" Lotta asked.

"I don't know...despite what others say...Yamato's just a normal guy," he started. "He's no more abnormal than a spirit channeler."

'Yikes, so he has paid attention to those cases,' Lotta thought.

"So yes...he did tell me she played everything off with a joke," he finally admitted.

"Though...you can't..."

"I wouldn't dream of derailing you," he said. "A man is as good as his word."

"What about Suzuka...it seems to me she's a bit...unhinged," Lotta stated worried.

"I noticed that too...and that's not good to have in a relationship."

"Well...I do have attorney friends who have dealt with this kind of stuff before..."

"Anyway...what you do with the picture is up to you," he warned.

"I know...i got this uneasy feeling that things are deeper than this," she huffed.

"I wouldn't put it past you to force some serious changes..." he returned.

He left Lotta to her thoughts. He knew he was sworn to secrecy. Lotta now knew the truth. She would have to confront Yamato about it later...as later as she can get anyway. She decided to skip dinner, because she's lost her appetite. She thought about what would happen if Mr. Edgeworth, or Mr. Wright went though the same thing. It wouldn't have been pretty. She went to her laptop decided to ask Edgeworth for advice. He wasn't exactly good at this sort of thing. However, she didn't mention Honoka...that was her business. She did mention Suzuka...but not by name. He replied that she was a classic perfectionist. She logged off her computer, and lay in the bed. She didn't want to take any guests, or go to dinner. Miho came up and tried to fetch her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lotta said with a weak smile. "I'm not feeling well."

"Get some rest...I'll bring your food up," she offered.

"It's okay," she said gently.

"Are you sure...you can't be sick and hungry at the same time..."

"Okay, just bring up some ginger ale too," she requested.

Miho got the message and got going. Lotta laid down...she was feeling physically sick. There was no way she thought a person could get hurt that way. She remembered, that whole affair with Manfred von Karma. That was something she wished she could forget. This too is something she wished to forget. She also couldn't withhold any of the evidence. Miho returned with the food and the ginger ale. She left quietly, as Lotta slowly closed the door. She sat down and ate. It was a lot of food. Though, she got through it. She also drank her ginger ale. She decided to call it a night, so she could get better. That was the best choice she could have made. She now had the name to the picture. The very next day, she decided she'd go to the modeling agency to see who could help her out. There were two that would help her out. One was a rather disgruntled model.

"Excuse me," Lotta said, "I'd like to talk to you."

"Are you the lawyers for management?" She asked unwilling to talk.

"Oh no," Lotta said.

"Oh, you're just a reporter digging up dirt on me..." she was getting angrier.

"It's nothing like that!" Hart protested.

"If it's about Honoka, then I'll talk," she said quite easily. "Yeah, she's dating a male model...which is against the rules."

"I'm guessing the morals clauses..." Lotta said, realizing where this is going.

"Oh yeah, the agency can get sued for sexual harassment if something happened," she returned.

Lotta knew that was easy. The model explained that the morals clauses forces all the employees to act accordingly. She handed Lotta her old orientation packet that had the rules and the penalties for infractions. The one she highlighted was dating another co-worker. This one would be grounds for firing, and was at the discretion of management. Lotta took that packet and added it to her messenger bag. She then was about to walk out of the lobby, when a mail room runner came.

"Oh...you're Lotta Hart," he said. "It's been a while."

"Ken, you really have kept busy," Lotta said hugging him.

"Well, I'm on my break...though I did hear rumors of Honoka...I'm worried about her."

"I know, I caught something on accident."

"I know it's not much, but here's a full contract highlighted to match the rules sheet you were handed," he offered.

"Thanks! I didn't know the modeling world was this...catty," Lotta admitted.

"it is," he said. "I've got to get back to work."

Lotta then added the contract to her files and simply left. She knew her friend would come through. After all, he has supplied her with rumors that always panned out in the past. Still...there was something that was off on the situation. She knew...eventually...she'll have to confront Yamato. That was something that she knew in her heart she had to do. First, she needed to see why Suzuka was so tough on Yamato. Secondly...she needed to tell Yamato about everything. Thirdly...she would have to find this Honoka woman and confront her as well. Lotta knew she was in a pickle as she locked everything away in her strong box. Though, she got the idea to go out and take some pictures. This time, she caught Honoka and her boyfriend with her small digital camera. She was able to get a shot. She frowned. She knew she held something huge. At the same time, she didn't want to make things a lot worse.

'Man...what would Mr. Edgeworth do in a time like this?' Lotta thought.

"I would think things through and use logic," he said right behind her.

"HEY! Don't scare me like that again!" Lotta said trying to take her breath.

"I'm sorry to startle you...but we do need to talk."

"Just not here...the walls have ears," Lotta warned.

Edgeworth did take her to his hotel room. It was rather fancy. Then again, she knew it was nothing but the best for him. She explained to him exactly what she had come across...and noted the behavior of some of the girls at her base of operations. His scowl, and furrowed brow was an sign that he wasn't amused. She wanted to know the connection between Yamato and Honoka other than what Yasinobu had told her...and how deep it went.

"You take care of that bit of business...I trust you won't ruin lives..." he started.

"I'm damned whatever I do," she said. "Even if I _don't _publish...there's going to be a backlash."

"Then you're going to have to pick the choice that sucks less."

"My gut feeling, Miles...it's going to be easier if I kill the story...but not before I have to set people straight."

"With what you told me...you're going to have an uphill battle."

"Don't you worry your fancy frills!" Lotta then declared. "Either way, I have to do my plan."

"Good, though...I thought it was bad manners for co-workers to date each other," he started.

"Well...that's discouraged," she started. "Though in places like modeling houses...it's outlawed."

"Explain your logic," Edgeworth ordered.

"Well, for one...the rumor of a model getting jobs on the couch can and will surface," she started. "Even if it's false...the charges can stick without evidence."

"Is that in contract?"

"Yes, in fact...one of my contacts gave me a copy of the contract, and a disgruntled model gave me a rules sheet from orientation."

"I'll assume the contact is another model," Miles noted.

"Actually, the mail clerk," she corrected. "He's even bound by the rules and regulations."

Edgeworth was impressed. Lotta knew what she had to do. Even if it meant she wasn't going to get paid as much. She's asked around for some sites that she can do for a back-up story. Yasinobu came through with some local food vendors...and also some small temples along the way. She gave those suggestions to him, and he decided to go for it. After all, what's the fun in a trip and going to use usual trappings of Shibouya, or Akihabara? About a half-hour later, she returned, and she saw Suzuka meddling around her door.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lotta asked.

"Are you poking around?" Suzuka asked bluntly.

"If I am...I fail to see how it's your business, princess," Hart answered in the most derisive fashion.

"Wait! That's uncalled for!"

"Neither is your treatment of Yamato," Lotta leered. "Yesterday, I heard everything you told him before you left for school."

"How I treat him is none of your business."

"Well...I see you're just a damned stubborn jackass."

Suzuka left defeated. Lotta...while she did have a short temper, was quick to learn from he mistakes. However, it was rare that somebody got on her bad side intentionally. She unlocked her door, and knew she was going to be in for a war. Little did she know she was going to be calling out a lot of people at one time. She also didn't know that her greatest ally would be helping her out. She knew the scowl of Miles Edgeworth, and could tell it was him from a mile away. Either way...Lotta still had to bring things to a head.


	4. Headline Dangerous Pressure Levels

Lotta Hart Investigative Reporter: Headline Dangerous Pressure Levels

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own Suzuka, or Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom and Nintendo. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo.

Lotta was very determined. She knew she had to go out one more time. Not only to go out to the sites Yasinobu gave her, but also to hear what other rumors she could. Secondly...with the pictures she's taken...she'd have to tell Yamato exactly what's happening. As for Suzuka...she knew the girl needed to change up bad. It was in her best interests. She knew she's been back in time before dinner. She felt bad that she wasn't much of a guest taking her meals in her bedroom, or eating out. She also thought about how her mother would chew her out when she didn't want to eat at the table when she was a kid. However...there was one kid that she _wished _she never met.

"Oh are you heading down for dinner?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah...why...what's up?" Lotta asked directly.

"Well...there's a certain guest you need to be aware of..."

"Is Yuka going to make me cosplay as a sexy nurse?" Lotta asked, cringing at the thought of wearing a skirt shorter than short.

"Oh no...she's cramming for exams...this girl's name is Saki," she warned.

Lotta took seriously the warning. However, she really had no idea on how things were going to turn out. Once she got to the table, she was met by Ayano. She knew of the exchange, but Lotta gave a return glare. That was fair warning that this time...if anything happened...all bets were off. She took her place at the table. She sat down and looked over the situation. It was insanely quietly. Way too quiet. Yamato came and took his place by Lotta. He knew something was up.

"Ms. Hart...what's going on?" Yamato asked nervously.

"I had a run-in with Mistress Suzuka," she said rather bluntly.

"Oh no...she was talking about that run-in..." he started.

"Yeah," she said, "unfortunately, I can't really understand _why _you're dating her."

"W-what do you mean?" Yamato asked with a rather blank stare.

"If she's this stubborn...I'd wager that she'd slug you one good time, instead of kissing you."

That caught him off guard. Of course, there were those like Yasinobu who were that honest. However, the tone of her voice was rather powerful. It was something that gave him fair warning they would talk about things later. The table was filling up with the usual guests. Miho was between Lotta and Suzuka. It was a natural buffer. Then...came Saki. Lotta didn't need a rumor to figure what she was going to be going on about.

"Hey there! I see we got an American!" She started.

"I don't think she's in the mood for joking about," Yamato started.

"Oh, everybody's in the mood for joking about!" Saki returned. Though she did remember to stay out of her personal space.

"Then again, what brings you here?" he asked rather bluntly.

"Oh...I just came to check up on my favorite goofball," she answered. Since he's the only guy there...he knew it was him.

"Well, this idiot didn't set the bar level again," Suzuka started.

"You should keep on him...how else is he going to learn," Miho then continued.

"Well...if he keeps doing that he won't get a scholarship anywhere," Ayano continued.

"I don't think he's even going to get married either," Saki said with a slick smile.

The badgering was something Lotta hasn't seen before. Sure she's seen this kind of thing in the courtroom...but it was always penalized. She also knew that she would have to try to keep her cool. Unfortunately, the teasing became so much that Lotta had to do something. She couldn't flip a table...she'd been put out. She couldn't get physical, she'd get booted out of Japan...and ruin her own travel plans outside of America. She did the next best thing she could do. She saw Edgeworth, Wright...and even Franziska von Karma do this. She boldly stood up, and pointed an accusing finger.

"HOLD IT!" she shouted and it really got quiet.

"I...Is anything the m-matter?" Saki asked rather afraid.

"Yes something's the matter!" she hissed. "Y'all ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" Suzuka spat.

"Well...princess...if you weren't so critical of Yamato...he wouldn't be feeling hopeless about now!" she started. "Tell me...what's the one thing more important than _his _feelings?!"

Suzuka got quiet. Miho knew she was next and braced herself.

"As for you little girl!" Lotta pointed to Miho. "You say you care for Yamato...but you indulge in piling on, and tease him any chance you get!"

She sat back...Lotta wasn't about to let her get off that easy.

"As for you..._how dare you compare_ your nephew to anybody else in the name of motivation!"

"I do it for his sake!" Ayano shot back.

"WELL IT AIN'T WORKING!" she boomed.

Ayano got deathly quiet...and she heard Saki stifle a giggle.

"I don't know what you're laughing at...but you're the worst of the worst!" Lotta shot.

"Hey that's not fair!" Saki shot back.

"Really...would a so-called 'friend' make fun of somebody because he's a normal teenaged boy?" she started.

"Well no...but..."

"There's no worming your way out of this one...if y'all considered his feelings...then y'all would be golden!"

'Wow...she's on a warpath,' Suzuka thought.

"Now...I don't find it funny...of anybody's misfortunes." Lotta continued. "If you're like this to friends...then God have mercy on your enemies!"

Saki got quiet. Lotta was rather upset. She left the table and went to her room. Her plans for the night were ruined. Yamato went after her to try to talk to her. Everybody else was in stunned silence. They didn't expect anybody losing it like that. It did sink in, that she was right. They needed to apologize, and actually change. Actions were a lot stronger than words. Suzuka refused to be pushed by Lotta...even though she knew she was right. She excused herself from the table to go for a walk.

"I-Is she right...?" Saki asked.

"I think we've been way too mean," Miho realized.

"I don't know...it'll take time for him to forgive...but we do have to at least try, for our sakes...as well as for his," Ayano warned.

"What about Suzuka?" Miho asked.

"Hopefully she'll come around," Ayano answered.

While Ayano, Miho, and Saki were thinking about what to do next...Suzuka was out and about. She was more than upset that Lotta snapped at her. She wasn't too fond of this woman poking around for some story on modeling behind the scenes. Though, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she ran into Edgeworth. He was reading his e-mail from Franziska reviewing some case that happened recently. Though, he was staying a few days in Tokyo, as he had planned it.

"Can I help you?" Edgeworth asked, not knowing where this went.

"I just got the crap ripped from me," Suzuka vented.

"Ah, that's Lotta Hart's handiwork," he answered.

"You _know _that woman?!" Suzuka asked shocked.

"Yes...she was a witness in a trial against me," he said honestly.

She didn't push the issue further. Edgeworth wasn't going to go into details about his own murder trial where he nearly got sent up the creek...he also wasn't willing to talk about the DL-6 incident. Still, he knew he'd have to bring that up if the time called for it. Edgeworth took a sip of his tea, and continued. He wanted to know about this girl who was being quite loud. He even would rather have Maya Fey in that case.

"Tell me...do you work any sports?" Edgeworth asked.

"Oh...I do the high jump for Athletics," Suzuka admitted.

"How dedicated to your craft are you?" he baited.

"Very...I go practice every morning," she admitted.

"I see, you've got the von Karma personality trait," he said subtly, but flippantly.

"Wait...who are you talking about?" Suzuka started.

"My former mentor, Manfred von Karma...his ultimate goal was perfection," he started.

"Oh yeah..." a random guy said. "I remember now, he was the guy who nearly had _you _sent to prison over his crimes!"

"That's exactly it," he said. "Until that point...he hasn't lost a case in 40 years."

"F-Forty years...that's a streak..." Suzuka answered stammering.

"Yes, you're way too young to remember the DL-6 incident," he continued.

"W-what was that incident?"

"You see...Manfred had a reputation of using evidence that was tampered, tainted, and flawed," he started.

"He should have been disbarred for that," she said turning up her nose.

"My father...Gregory...was a defense attorney who called him in open court," he continued. "He got a black spot on his record."

Suzuka sat there and listened. Edgeworth then explained that his father, Yanni Yogi, and himself were in an elevator during a very major earthquake. That's when things went downhill. Yogi was losing his mind, and Gregory tried to calm him down. He got quiet about what happened next. That was a clue for one not to press further. He further explained that Manfred was too obsessed with perfection. It cost him everything. Including his life.

"What! He just died in prison?!" She asked shocked.

"Yes...your fate...won't be similar..." he warned getting up. "If you concentrate too much on yourself...you'll be by yourself."

With that he left and he went back to his hotel. Suzuka didn't exactly know what to do. She also didn't know that a scout heard the entire conversation, and heard the yelling from Lotta. He had to make a phone call right away. As for Lotta...she went to the park armed with her information. Not before she caught Honoka a few times, and got quite a few pictures. In fact after her tirade, she left a note on her door, making clear she wanted to see Yamato at this very spot. She was going to make sure that he knew the truth. She also printed out the pictures, and got the contracts...she was going in armed. She also had no idea that there would be one other person to listen in.


	5. Headline Confrontation Part 1

Lotta Hart Investigative Reporter: Headline Confrontation Part 1

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own Suzuka, or Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom and Nintendo. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo.

Lotta waited anxiously for Yamato. There were a few things she needed to clear the air with. She knew things couldn't go on like this. It was very much crucial that he reconcile his feelings for Honoka one way, or the other. She figured out the connection...she couldn't guess at it. It was something she wanted to make certain would stick. She saw how Mr. Wright got nailed in court a few times. She didn't want to make the same mistake. She saw Yamato and he sat down at the bench. She got straight to the point.

"I want to ask you about your true feelings for Honoka," Lotta started.

"Oh...that..." he started. "Prior, I had some good feelings...but now..."

"You really don't know what the hell is going on do you?" she returned.

"I don't...honestly, I'm a bit hurt by her," he admitted.

This was right when Miki showed up. Of course, she heard the beginning and knew something was up. She introduced herself to Lotta, and she got the same in return. Lotta did allow him to finish. He explained that, that day...he was a little hurt when she told him that they should see other people. He also considered going back to Suzuka...but that too was thrown into doubt after the events at the dinner table. Miki tensed up and looked down.

"Yamato...what is she trying to say?" Miki asked tentatively.

"I don't know...but it's quite serious if she asked me out here..." he started

"Yeah it is...did you know that the modeling agency where she works has specific rules?" Lotta asked.

"W-what kind of rules?" Miki asked stunned.

"I don't know what you're driving at..." he stated.

"Well...in most cases co-workers dating is frowned on...depending on company," Lotta said. "However, in especially modeling...it's quite dangerous."

"I know...what does that have to do with Honoka?" Miki asked.

"Take a look at these first," Lotta said, presenting the contract and the rules sheets.

"Wait...is she dating a co-worker...?" Miki asked not believing.

"I'm afraid she is...another male model," she returned, "from the same agency no less."

"I-I don't believe it," Yamato stammered.

Lotta saw his heart sink down to his stomach at that point. She couldn't justify keeping the pictures from him. She presented them. Sure enough...Miki recognized the man. Yamato really felt hurt and betrayed. Lotta knew this was something that had to been painful. She explained the first time she caught them at the known love motel. at the very early morning. Miki had to hold her anger, as Lotta knew to leave the date and time imprinted on the pictures. She then looked to Yamato.

"Honestly...she has no class to hurt you like that," she said bluntly.

"What will happen to them?" Miki asked.

"Well, of Yamato and Honoka...that's up to him," Lotta answered. "As for these two...in the pictures...they better pray they don't get fired and blackballed."

"I know why they have those policies in place," Miki started. "First, to not have any sexual harassment suits...and to avoid scandals."

"As for you...I would seriously think through the next move," Lotta warned Yamato. "You have a nice girl like Miki here who hasn't given you problems."

"Wait...this is your first time meeting her!" Yamato exclaimed.

"I know, but she has that sweet nature that even a mean old bull would melt," Lotta said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well...since it's not rumor...they both lost my trust," he finally said.

"Like I said...why don't you and Miki start up a new friendship...it may be something more," Lotta urged.

"Let's not force it," Miki warned.

"There is one other thing I need from you..." Lotta said.

"Wait...I completely forgot about Nana..." Miki said, realizing what was at stake.

"Tell me about her," Lotta said.

"Well...at current, she's Honoka's best friend...she's actually got her _in _to the agency," Miki stated bluntly.

She nodded. She explained about one of her friends, Larry Butz. He had the same problem as Yamato. They were shocked to find out that the one who loved him the most...was killed by a two-bit thief in a panic. They also weren't pleased that she was portrayed as a cheater...even though she carried a very heavy alarm clock to Paris. Yamato guessed rightly that he got scared when he got caught. Lotta told Yamato something that would stick with him.

"For as much as the old boy messes up," she stated, "he gets back up and tries again."

"Wow...he seems like the kind of guy who has just bad luck over his shoulders," Miki stated.

"Yeah, though I do have to get going," Lotta stated.

"Before I leave...I'll need Nana's information," Lotta said.

"Here you go," Yamato said.

"I hope she doesn't do anything she'll live to regret," Yamato stated.

"I'll make sure that won't happen," Lotta answered. "Though...if my gut feeling is right...that friendship is about to be over."

Lotta knew that she needed to find Nana...and fast! Yamato did give up the information, and let her go. Lotta remembered to take the folder with the documents and the pictures. Miki pat him on the back to make sure that he was alright. He knew what she meant by him making his next moves carefully. He really couldn't go back to Suzuka after all that. Plus, at this point...Lotta's advice for him to move on started to sink in. Lotta meanwhile, found Nana when she was coming from her office building.

"Can I help you?" Nana asked.

"Well...yeah...I need to ask you about something," Lotta answered bluntly.

"Is this about Honoka?" she asked concerned. She thought she was in trouble...her instincts were right.

"It is..." Lotta said tapping her folder.

"What's in that folder?" Nana demanded.

"Some evidence I took while I was here," Lotta said.

"You're one of those bloody tabloid reporters!" Nana hissed.

"That's true...but I'm not going to be publishing this..." she said.

"Wait...you're not going to publish anything?"

"No...take a look at these pictures...I know you know Honoka..."

"Who...is this guy?"

"That's some co-worker at her agency," she looked started. "He is a male model."

"I know him..." Nana stated.

Lotta again showed Nana the papers that she acquired. She read them and confirmed that was the policy of that agency. She knew that if Lotta...an international tabloid reporter could get this information no less...everybody's screwed. Lotta also stated that she talked with Yamato about this situation. Nana was shocked to find out that's why he got played off as a joke. Lotta then looked over to Nana and was very blunt. She was upset, and she wanted to look for Honoka to face her. In fact, Honoka called her to meet her at the agency. Lotta decided to go along.

"Ms. Reporter...why are you coming with me?" Nana asked.

"To keep you from being arrested," Lotta said bluntly. "Besides, you can't rushing in without evidence."

"You've hung around lawyers too much," Nana said in a deadpan voice.

"Well...a couple of my friends are lawyers...I ran into a guy just recently," Lotta continued.

"Oh...well come on!"

Lotta followed Nana to the agency. Though...she really had to take a read of her face. They arrived to the agency, a bit early. That was due to taking the express bus there. The power of anger was coming. Lotta continues to clutch her folder as if it were a new-born baby. She didn't want to lose everything. She made sure she was set, and walked off of the bus. There, Lotta and Nana waited for Honoka. Once she was there...the real confrontation was going to begin.


	6. Headline Confrontation Part 2

Lotta Hart Investigative Reporter: Headline Confrontation Part 2

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own Suzuka, or Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom and Nintendo. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo.

Lotta followed Nana to the agency. Though...she really had to take a read of her face. They arrived to the agency, a bit early. That was due to taking the express bus there. The power of anger was coming. Lotta continues to clutch her folder as if it were a new-born baby. She didn't want to lose everything. She made sure she was set, and walked off of the bus. There, Lotta and Nana waited for Honoka. Once she was there...the real confrontation was going to begin. Nana was very nervous.

"I don't know how this is going to go on," she said nervously.

"I don't either," Lotta admitted. "It can go one of two ways...though at this point...it's up to her to salvage your friendship."

"Wait...I haven't thought of that..." she said shocked.

"Yeah," Lotta said, "after all...you did put your neck out on the line for her."

"That's true..." Nana answered.

"Also, a friend wouldn't do that to another just because..." Lotta lowered her voice.

'That I understand,' Nana thought. 'She must have made some very special friends back home...'

Honoka came by to discuss business. However, Nana was not in a best mood at all. Honoka tried to get what was the matter from her...but she was deathly quiet. She asked Lotta to step up to the plate, and she did. Of course, the tabloid journalist was upset. However, she kept her cool. She knew she _had _no choice. She stepped up and introduced herself. Honoka got rather...antsy and didn't want to talk. That too, was not an option. Honoka was going to have to see where this went.

"Honoka...I just have one question to ask you...did you ditch Yamato with some other guy from your agency?" Lotta asked.

"You really shouldn't listen to rumor," Honoka shot back...a bit insulted.

"I did learn something from a couple of my attorney friends...evidence talks...everything else walks," Lotta warned. "You might wanna be honest...if you want to make things worse."

"Do you actually have any evidence?" Honoka demanded.

"Yes, I have a few pieces," Lotta said presenting the contracts and the rule sheets. "I want you to read the highlighted items on the rule sheets."

"I'll entertain you," she said. "No employee shall engage in inter-office dating."

"Right, and you know they'll terminate your contract."

"That still doesn't prove anything."

Lotta presented the pictures. She didn't doctor them up...and they also were very clear. Honoka got very pale. Lotta looked to her, and asked again if she wanted to come clean. She was hesitant. The receptionist heard the commotion and ran up to get the bosses. He knew things were going to be rough for Honoka. Meanwhile outside...it got deathly quiet. Lotta wasn't going to budge from her position as she got the pictures back.

"You know something...you wouldn't know class if it came and kicked you in the ass," Lotta said rather flatly.

"What do you mean...?" Honoka asked.

"I mean your friend here...she risked a lot," Lotta started. "This isn't exactly how you say 'thank you for everything, Nana'"

"She's right..." Nana said...and she had a low grumble in her voice. "Did you think that I wouldn't recognize that jerk?"

"Wait...you figured...?" Honoka started.

"Yes...I did...and so did Yamato most likely since he gave Ms. Hart here my information," she noted.

"Not only does he know...but also his friends, Miki...and Yasinobu..." Lotta then admitted.

"Are you really that cold?" Nana asked.

Honoka tried to rationalize letting Yamato down. Nana heard enough. As Lotta got everything together...she looked up and saw Nana slap her now ex-friend. Nana ran off, not wanting to deal with her at all. Honoka looked at Lotta...who was very grim. She explained that she had multiple chances to come clean. Honoka thought she'd be alright...unfortunately, the management team, and the legal team were on the scene. They summoned the both inside.

"You're that reporter?" a lawyer asked.

"Yes," Lotta answered simply. "Here's the photos and such."

"D-Did you plan on publishing?" a manager asked.

"Not really...I'd like to get rid of them," Lotta answered.

"Well...we will buy these photos from you at a very fair price," she said.

"Right, as soon as we can get the exchanges straightened out," Lotta said.

"You're from America right?" a lawyer asked.

"I am..." she answered.

"Wait...these are some beautiful sunrises..." another lawyer said.

"Oh, I must have gotten those mixed in!" Lotta said sheepishly.

"We can make this work!" he declared.

"Though the biggest question is what's _her _fate?" Lotta asked.

"Well...as you saw on the rules sheets...she can be let go...as for this guy...he can be let go as well."

Lotta nodded and followed everybody to the executive offices. Once they got the international situation figured out, they wired the money to her bank account. They gave her a receipt, and sent one to the bank via a fax machine. That bit of business was taken care of. The male model came in...and he was flashing a smile. The room was not amused. They told him straight up he was found out...and will be brought out of his contract. He protested...trying to attack the lawyer. Lotta, held him back and had him pinned while Security came by. She let him go. This guy was now going to be black balled from the industry.

"W-wow...Ms. Hart is it?" the president started. "How did you know to take him down?"

"I grew up with some rowdy older brothers and cousins," she said.

"Well...as for you Honoka...you'd serve yourself well if you're honest with us," she demanded.

"Everything Ms. Hart said...is very true," Honoka finally admitted.

"Why...why would you hurt your friends?" the lawyer asked.

"I have no excuses..." Honoka returned.

"Well...we have no choice but to buy out your contract," the president said.

"I don't think this scandal would look right in your hometown papers," Lotta warned. "It's plenty embarrassing if an American found everything out."

"That is 100% true," the lawyer said.

"Well...we can just spin it as a mutual split over creative differences," a manager said.

"Thank you for everything," Honoka said very softly, "you've been good to me...but I've squandered it."

"Listen," Lotta said, "you can be down on yourself...or you can go make yourself better...and be more humane."

Honoka knew what Lotta was asking. Luckily...she had a back-up plan. Lotta then saw the receptionist...and he was nervous. He too broke the rules by not getting security first, and then getting the Managers. Lotta remembered her fanny pack. She turned over all of her memory cards and flash drives that had other incriminating pictures. She nearly forgot. The president was very sick to her stomach.

"I am sorry," Lotta said softly.

"That's not your fault," the lawyer said dryly.

"Like you said," Honoka said, "I got found out by you...and embarrassed everybody."

"Instead of sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, set your future in motion!" Lotta declared.

Everybody got the point. Lotta left the office. She sighed. She knew Nana wouldn't be able to trust Honoka again...and neither would Honoka. She caught up with Lotta in the lobby. Lotta told her bluntly that she needed to talk to Yamato herself to make things right. She cringed, but knew she was right. Lotta returned to the dorms, after a wild day. she went in her room, but heard a knock. It was Suzuka who was very upset.

"I-I didn't see this happening..." Suzuka said coming in taking a seat on the bed.

"What happened?" Lotta asked.

"I got a call from my captain Kinigusa...and he heard what happened," she started.

"You're about to get voted off the team...?" Lotta asked very concerned.

"That's nothing compared to what's going to happen next..."

Lotta then realized that somebody over heard her tirade...and a scout heard everything. Lotta knew her voice was booming and powerful...but not exactly that much. She let Suzuka go. She stayed on the bed. She needed exactly to hear the truth from Lotta on how she was acting. Ms. Hart wasn't pulling any punches. It felt like she was being punched in the face so many times, she just gave up.

"Just give up your pursuit of being perfect," Lotta warned. "It's nothing but a waste of time."

"I just want to be the best I can be!" Suzuka snapped.

"You can be the best...but trying to be perfect," Lotta said. "It's like trying to run to a Rainbow...you're never going to get close enough to it."

Suzuka let that sink in. She too knew she had to make right with Yamato. Lotta did tell her that her attitude prior, would kill any romantic chances. She too knew that was very correct. She decided to go to her room and sort things out. It also was an Olympic qualifying year...so...she was going to be in even deeper trouble. Lotta closed her door and she decided to lie down. It was too much excitement for one day. The very next day...she had everything packed up, and ready to go. Her flight was going to be in the late afternoon.

"Hey there," Ayano said, as Lotta paid up the money, "I do apologize for the way I acted."

"You know what," Lotta said, "you're forgiven."

"You're right...I do need to motivate Yamato by actually giving him encouragement," she said.

"I'll be less critical of him from now on," Miho also promised.

"Yeah...I'll have to be less of a you-know-what," Saki chimed in.

"We really don't want you to come back for a repeat performance," Miho noted.

"Hey leaving so soon?": Yasinobu asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get home," Lotta said.

"What about your modeling story...?" Miho asked.

"I decided to kill the story...it really isn't something I should write about," Lotta answered.

"Anyway, Miki and Yamato wanted me to give you this," Yasinobu said, putting on his sun glasses.

"Oh! I know a certain kid I can give this to!" Lotta said looking at the cat pin.

"We also got you some other gifts and trinkets to give to your friends," Saki said. "We just didn't get the snow-globes."

"Now, that's how a friend should act!" Lotta said.

"I did get Yamato some concert tickets...so that should really make up!" Saki declared.

Ayano determined he needed some time off. Saki also promised to be nicer to people. Lotta told both Miho and Saki that people remember the worst of a person, than the good of a person. She decided to do a one-day sight-seeing trip of the places where Yasinobu suggested. She got a great back-up story. At about 4:30, she was on her way to the airport when she saw Yamato, and Miki. She also saw Miho and Saki there as well.

"Hey Yamato," Miho started, "we're sorry we treated you like dirt."

"Yeah...don't be upset with Lotta...she just told the truth," Saki added. "I am sorry for the way I treated you."

"I forgive you," he said softly. "Ms. Hart would be very mad if I held to a grudge too long."

"You know...speaking of which...did you get a story out after all?" Saki asked.

"Yup," Lotta said smiling. "I took my notes and everything."

'Crap...that notebook...' Lotta thought.

"I know where there's a bonfire going," Saki said.

"Do point the way!" Lotta remarked.

They found a public bonfire. Lotta had the old notebook. She read through it with all the rumor and such. She tossed it into the flames to let all that investigative work go to ash. The crowd was very solemn as it was at a temple. Lotta said a quick prayer, and left. She caught a taxi for the airport after she had all over bags. She paid the driver and was very quiet. Once there, she had her boarding pass and her passport ready. It was going to be a very long flight home. Two days later...because Lotta rested...she turned in the alternate story.

"Why didn't you...?" the editor asked.

"I know why," the editor-in-chief answered, "it was something that she had no choice but to kill."

"That's right...way too many people would have gotten hurt," Lotta said.

"I understand," he said. "Though, I do love the unusual Tokyo hotspots angle...it will be printed."

Lotta smiled. It wasn't a juicy story...but she did prevent even more pain and suffering. She left when her phone chimed. It was an e-mail from Honoka, who told her she entered into nursing school. She also was working to talk with Yamato, and Nana to try to make things right. She also thanked Lotta for opening her eyes to how things were going to work out. She left and she ran into Mr. Edgeworth who came back before her.

"How did things go?" he asked.

"For me...decent," Lotta said flatly. "For them...it's going to be growing pains."

"Tell me...what do you think about perfection?" he asked.

"It's useless," Lotta said. "It's like trying to run towards a rainbow...you're never going to get near it."

"I haven't heard it put that way before...maybe Franziska would figure that out."

Lotta giggled and she went on to her next story. She didn't know when...but she was going to be re-invited to Japan. It was something of a very special surprise. She remembered to give Edgeworth his gift. Though it was a basic key chain...it was a treble clef. He smiled, and put it in his picket. This was the end...of what Lotta thought...of the hardest ordeal in her history. However...time has a rather tricky way of bringing things full circle.


	7. Headline Closure

Lotta Hart Investigative Reporter: Headline Closure

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own Suzuka, or Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom and Nintendo. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo.

Lotta had picked up a lot of freelance work in the time from the events back in Japan. Her unusual travel story caught the eyes of major magazines who wanted her to cover international events. This was something she was dreaming of. It was exhausting living out of her suitcase for weeks at a time...but it kept the bills paid. In essence...it was a busy five years. She got a letter from Yamato and it was of a happy tone. He wanted Lotta to come out to his wedding to Miki. She nearly spit her soda out. She groaned. She really wanted to go...though...she hasn't gotten any new assignments. She can get pictures and videos. She called the travel agent to see if she can get a one-stop to Tokyo. She scored one, for first class, and she packed her bags. She really was a tomboy...so she had to pack some girly type clothing. After, she scored a last-minute, one-stop flight to Tokyo. Her refuel point would be in Hawaii. There, she met up with Yuka who had a rather large smile on her face. She was still quite intimidating.

"You're Yuka aren't you?" Lotta asked.

"Yes ma'am," Yuka said smiling, "I got my business degree, and already I'm on business trips."

"Wow! That's some work in a short amount of time!" Lotta said smiling.

"I can say the same for you," Yuka noted. "Because of you, those little gems back in the day have boomed into big business."

"I can see that was to be expected," she answered.

"I do have to get going...I'm expected in Boston in a few hours."

"Well...if you see your friend Megumi have a drink on me!"

"That definitely is something I can do!"

Yuka left for her flight, and Lotta left for hers. From there, she was in he air reading a magazine she purchases. It was a wedding magazine. She had hoped that someday, it's her time to shine. For now, it's time to focus on the present. Quite a few hours later, she arrived at the airport, with everything in toe. She saw a familiar face waiting for her. It was Yamato. Miki asked if he could come out to meet her. She had been called to help out her parents, but would be there to meet them later.

"Yamato, you've grown so much!" Lotta said smiling

"Hey! You've been very well yourself!" Yamato greeted.

"Where's Nana?"

"Oh, she had to go help out her family," he said. "She'll meet with us later."

"What happened in the past five years?" Lotta asked. "It's been a while."

"C'mon," he said. "I'll take you to our apartment."

He led her to his car, and put her luggage into the trunk. He was going to take her to the hotel first. There, Lotta checked in...and placed everything in her room. She returned from her room, and met back up with Yamato. She had her card key with her. There, he took her to his apartment. It was actually something of a stop-gap as they found a two-story house that would fit their needs. Lotta told Yamato of everything that happened with her life since then. He was quite impressed.

"Wow, I never thought that incident would still be a payoff for you," he said surprised.

"I would have screwed myself over if I had published that story," Lotta feared.

"I did have a run-in with Honoka after you left..." he started.

"Oh...what happened there?"

"She did apologize yes...but she burnt out all trust I had in her," he admitted.

"Did you at least forgive?" Lotta said.

"I had too," he said. "She understood...though last I've heard...she's now a school nurse."

"That's right, she got her nursing license," Lotta reminded.

Yamato never did wish Honoka ill will. In fact, he was glad everything worked out the way it did. After Lotta left him last five years ago, he and Miki started talking. That lead into them dating, and having a very close relationship. In fact, they've dated through college, and are now engaged to be married. They waited until this point so they could have everything situated. He also let go of Suzuka and set in motion for her to get on with her life. Lotta didn't know what happened to Suzuka after she left.

"Hey," Lotta said, "Do you mind if i walked around a bit?"

"Not at all," Yamato said pulling up to the apartment complex, "just be careful."

Lotta nodded and she walked about, staying close to the neighborhood. She had no idea she'd run into Nana. She didn't recognize her at first, but got it. She saw her in a very different mood than five years ago. Nana definitely recognized Lotta, and came to talk to her. She too was now a fan of her articles. Lotta had no idea her articles would take on an international flair. Though, most of her works are in very popular magazines. Lotta decided to make the first move.

"It's been five years..." Lotta stated.

"Oh yeah! It's been rather wonderful!" Nana said beaming.

"You're quite happy," Lotta noted.

"Well...Honoka did attempt to make right with Yamato and me," she started. "Though...we're not friends any more...I did forgive her."

"Still, you're rather happy."

"Hey there!" a guy said behind Nana.

"Who's your handsome friend?" Lotta asked smiling.

"This is Ryuichi!" Nana said smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Lotta said.

"Thanks," he noted, "it's kinda crazy how we actually met."

'When you think about it, no really,' Lotta thought.

"What brings you to Japan?" Ryuichi asked.

"Did you forget?" Nana asked.

"Right! Yamato and Miki's wedding is coming up rather soon!"

Lotta let him tell her about himself. He is in the middle of his college studies. He is very much into music, though he leaned classical. Lotta was surprised that he was self-taught how to play the piano and the keyboards. Though, he wants to learn how to use a Moog synthesizer. That was out of the cards for now. He further explained that he and Nana knew each other for a few years. From there they became good friends. Ryuichi also decided not to pursue Nana any further. He was well aware of what happens to co-workers who decided to date each other. Though, that was moot. Lotta picked up on Ryuichi's passion.

"Hey, if you like something," Lotta said brightly, "go for it!"

"Hey...how did you...?" Ryuichi asked.

"I could tell you were into those old synth bands like Tangerine Dreams and such!" Lotta answered.

"Yeah, I want to learn to play the Moog...but they're way too big..." he admitted.

"You know...if you have the space...and don't have angry neighbors...you can get a Mini Moog," Lotta suggested.

"That actually is a good idea," he said.

Lotta knew of the old synth bands. She had a few of them on her portable music player. She decided she had to get going. It was nice seeing Nana in a very nice mood. She figured that Ryuichi was a computer sciences major. After all, an amateur musician would have to have algebra on his side. Lotta then walked down and she ran into Suzuka. She wasn't too pleased to see her. However, considering the circumstances she made herself available.

"Are you hear to rub my face in things?" Suzuka asked bluntly.

"No...I'm not even aware of what happened to you," Lotta answered defensively.

"That's right...you left when everything changed up for me," Suzuka answered.

"First of all...what happened to you and your old high school track team?"

"I nearly got thrown off...but was put on probation," she said. "Though...I was effectively benched."

"What of your dreams of a career in athletics?"

"That went by the wayside," she admitted. "I got passed over for the Olympics, which in hindsight...is the best thing to happen."

"What about...?"

"For college...I was moderately successful...but I got in on an academic scholarship," she noted.

"Oh...what did you study?" Lotta asked.

"I did a majors for health and physical education," she started. "However, I did start a year later...so I'm doing my student teaching part now."

"Well, I just don't want you to hold on to the past...and having it hold you back."

"Lotta, I have," she said. "Yamato forced the changes...I burned that bridge when I didn't need to."

"I just talked with him...he's not the kind to hold a grudge you know," she noted.

"True...but he did tell me straight up I did mess up."

Lotta knew that she had some genuine regrets. She also knew that she talked with Yamato somewhere down the line. Still, Lotta let her to her thoughts, and got back to the apartment. There...she ran into Miki who hugged her close. She was happy to see Lotta, and offered up a bed if it got too late. Lotta had to decline, she had a hotel room already paid for. Plus...she was going to spend a couple of weeks here.

"Well, Ms. Hart, We're glad to see you again!" Miki said hugging her.

"It's always a pleasure!" Lotta explained.

"Well...have you ran into Honoka at all on your walk?" Miki asked curiously.

"I didn't even see her," Lotta returned.

"Oh...I forgot..."

"It's okay, I just hope she has good health, and learns from her mistakes."

They went in, and Yamato told Lotta the news and confirmed. They were going to be getting married the very next morning, and wanted her to come to the wedding as an honored guest. Though...there was one thing that would be noticeably missing. Yamato's parents, and his siblings. He had grown estranged from them because his father had made comments that were unbecoming. Lotta scowled. That reminded her of Manfred von Karma. Either way, Lotta changed the subject.

"You know...if you're trying to go on a honeymoon, why don't you come to Los Angeles?" she joked, unaware of what was going on.

"You know," Yamato said, with a grin on his face. "It's funny you said that, Miki and I have planned on going there anyway!"

"Well, that definitely is something unexpected," Lotta said now with a smile.

"Oh..as for his family, Ayano and Miho would be there," Miki reminded.

"They've become a lot better from that day," he said.

She and the couple talked for a few more minutes. Then, Yamato took her back to the Hotel. She had her wallet and key card ready for her. The front desk clerk took her to her room. Once there, Lotta went to the bedroom. She laid down on the bed, exhausted. She got the time and place from Yamato. She set her alarm clock for the proper time. The very next afternoon, the wedding was going to happen. Lotta ran into Nana who had flashed back to her own mistakes.

"Nana, are you alright?" Lotta asked, adjusting her skirt.

"Oh...I was thinking I am at fault too..." she answered.

"What do you mean?" Lotta asked.

"I was the one who got her into modeling," she said. "I didn't even think on how things would affect her..."

"You know...that's in the past," Lotta warned. "Even _if _you have regrets about cutting her loose, it had to be done."

"That is the one thing," Nana said. "I can toss mementos...but not memories."

Nana knew what Lotta warned against. She decided that she was going to follow her advice. They both took their seats at the very front of the giant tent to get their seats. They had no idea, Honoka came by. However, she had radically altered her appearance. Honoka decided to go through on a western-themed wedding. They got the local magistrate to come out on his weekend. He was very glad to do this beach-front ceremony. Lotta looked back and saw Honoka, but didn't recognize her. Her clothing was very much subdued. Her hair was also a lot shorter. About an hour later, the magistrate then went to the climax of the ceremony.

"Do you...Yamato...take this woman to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do," he answered very bluntly.

"Do you...Miki...take this man to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do," she answered, though her voice was quivering. Lotta had tissues just in case.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you many now kiss your bride," the magistrate declared smiling.

Yamato went in for the kiss, and the crowd cheered. Miki decided that the dress would have been without the veil. It would have been not practical. Either way, Lotta was very happy, as she took the pictures. These are ones that she definitely would publish. Though...she's not going to do that without permission. The reception went on without a hitch. Lotta decided she'd skip out on it, as she wasn't invited. She did give an envelope with a card, and converted cash. She went to the international exchange to get 10,000 yen. After, Lotta went around Tokyo to visit more of the sights and sounds. There were a lot she learned. She's taken in a Sumo match, and decided this was going to be her next story. Though, most of the stables are very much guarded. After the two-week period, Yamato and Miki took Lotta to the airport.

"Hey, did you enjoy yourself here in Tokyo again?" Yamato asked.

"I have," Lotta said. "It's a shame I didn't catch up with Ayano, or Miho."

"Oh, I forgot, Saki's done a lot better!" Yamato reminded.

"Didn't she want to go to Tokyo University?" Lotta asked. Saki did tell her about that.

"She decided to go to a different university...Tokyo University is like..." Yamato started.

"Ah...MIT...a very elite college that won't take just anybody," Lotta noted.

Once at the airport, Lotta gave her farewells to Yamato and Miki. She did warn them to keep out of trouble. They agreed, and let her go on her way. While Lotta was going back to America, Honoka was on her way to go to her first day on her new job. She was back at her small apartment, getting ready for her preparations. She moved near her work as a school Nurse, and her life definitely changed. As did the lives of Yamato, Miki, Suzuka, and everybody else.


End file.
